<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻译】Hand Size by Boreas0606</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067552">【翻译】Hand Size</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boreas0606/pseuds/Boreas0606'>Boreas0606</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...or is there :thinkingface:, M/M, comparing hand sizes, no kink just soft, the soft au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boreas0606/pseuds/Boreas0606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利对伏地魔的手有点着迷。</p>
<p>伏地魔不情愿地纵容了他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【翻译】Hand Size</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662238">Hand Size</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed">RenderedReversed</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在霍格沃兹的时候，哈利从来没有理解过女孩们对手的迷恋。</p>
<p>　　当她们谈到一个男孩的时候，她们会咯咯地笑着、激动地说：“哦，他的手。”</p>
<p>　　她们用那种古怪的语调说话，这种语调常常让他觉得不舒服，很难为情，他非常不想听到接下来的对话——而当她们谈到一个女孩的手，嗯，这几乎就像是一种跨越年龄、语言甚至家庭竞争的普遍仪式。</p>
<p>　　一个女孩会举起她的手，手掌向前，手指张开。 然后她会一本正经地等待，直到另一个女孩——她正在恳求的那个女孩——把她们的手掌合在一起，张开她的手指，直到她们的手像镜面一样对齐。</p>
<p>　　寂静被打破，“你的手真小! ”一个女生会惊叫，另一个则撅着嘴，伸出手去触摸，“不，你的手好大，看看你的手指有多长——”，然后其他人，如果她们在一组，就会以完全相同的方式开始比较手的大小。</p>
<p>　　他在赫奇帕奇的女孩中见过，也在拉文克劳的女孩中见过，他甚至见到这样的事发生在一个格兰芬多和一个斯莱特林女孩之间，尽管她们一直躲在一个隐蔽的角落里，如果不是因为她们是女孩，他会产生兴趣的。</p>
<p>　　(当时他已经十二岁了，好吧，那时候他还不知道如何与赫敏以外的女孩交流。)</p>
<p>　　四年级的三强争霸赛，其他学校的学生来到霍格沃茨时，他看到布斯巴顿的女孩们和各学院的学生簇拥在一起，对着同样的事情窃笑和惊叫，只是使用着法语。 即使是德姆斯特朗的女孩——她们的口音浓厚、表情严肃、有着宽阔的肩膀——也不例外。</p>
<p>　　这是女孩子之间的事，一直都是女孩子的事。</p>
<p>　　但是现在，看着伏地魔的手，哈利不确定这是否是只有女孩才会做的事。</p>
<p>　　伏地魔的手异常苍白，他的手指很长。当女孩们欣赏一个男人的手的大小、手指的长度、皮肤的光滑程度或者指关节的结节时，哈利认为她们不会想到这些。</p>
<p>　　但是哈利想到了：它们卷曲在书的皮质书脊上的样子。它们晃动的方式，就像锐利的爪子松开了扶手的侧面。 他现在真的，真的很想摸摸它们，看看两个人的手之间的差别，手掌对着手掌，就像镜子里的倒影那样。他的手绝对比较小，只是一个究竟有多小的问题。哈利想看看。</p>
<p>　　所以说真的，这不可能只是女孩的事情。也许也不是柏拉图式的，甚至不专属于异性恋。公平地说，他从来没有费心给自己的性取向贴上标签，但此时他99.9%地确定，他没有那么直。</p>
<p>　　所以很自然地，由于哈利在这个男人面前从来都不善于控制自己的感情，他坐在地板上，离黑魔王的大腿那么近，以至于他可以把头靠在黑魔王的大腿边上，恳求地喊道:</p>
<p>　　“伏地魔。”</p>
<p>　　伏地魔没有把目光从他的书上移开。哈利举起手，目不转睛地望着，渴望着，等待着。</p>
<p>　　黑魔王盯着他说: “……你在做什么? ”</p>
<p>　　哈利叹了口气。 好吧，也许不加以解释的暗示太含蓄了。他会相信的，毕竟，就在她们完成一个新的、古怪的动作之前——那动作使得伍德一边拉着他的头发一边欢呼——安吉丽娜和凯蒂在魁地奇球场上做了很多次。</p>
<p>　　“比较一下手的大小，”他耐心地解释说，“来吧。”</p>
<p>　　伏地魔似乎在考虑是应该对他施咒，还是直接无视他。 哈利不甘示弱——也不想被忽视——他歪着头，把脸贴在伏地魔的腿上，眼睛睁得足够大，嘴巴足够漂亮，可以使人向他投降。</p>
<p>　　(在命运的讽刺转折中，他实际上从里德尔那里学到了这个技巧的基础。哈，活该。)</p>
<p>　　“你不可能仅仅通过眨眨眼睫毛就能得到生活中想要的一切，”伏地魔无动于衷地说。</p>
<p>　　他的表情垮了下来，更像是哈利替换了它。“好吧，但是我成功了，不是吗? ”</p>
<p>　　他脸颊的肌肉变得僵硬，伏地魔看上去因为自己被哈利影响到了而生气。</p>
<p>　　哈利又举起了手。“来吧，会很有趣的。”</p>
<p>　　“有趣，”伏地魔低声咕哝着。 然而，他自己也轻轻地叹了口气，举起那只没有拿着书的手，轻轻地把它按在哈利的手上。</p>
<p>　　哈利无意识地吸了一口气。 它很——大。它们的差别很大，伏地魔的手比哈利的手大了整整三分之一。自然，他的手指会很容易地插入指缝之间——哈利知道它们会这么做，而且这种体验已经有十几次了，但是，哦，他以前从来没有真正这样看过它们。这种清晰的差异使他的心跳加快，几乎难以吞咽。这让他觉得自己很渺小。但不是以坏的方式，绝对不是坏的方式。</p>
<p>　　只要伏地魔愿意，他的双手随时可以覆盖住自己的双手。它们是危险的，这双手——他们曾经折磨他人、发号施令，也曾夺走过生命。如果他受到侮辱——或哈利受到侮辱——它们还会这么做。</p>
<p>　　尽管它们有能力伤害他人，事实上，自从它们的主人发誓不再这样做以后，这双手已经很长很长时间没有伤害到哈利了。他的手指细长，这双足以致命的手在哈利的手中放松着。它的指甲能够挖出眼球、撕裂喉咙和血管，但当哈利用手指压住它们的时候，哈利甚至都不会流血。伏地魔的手掌被魔杖磨出了茧，触感粗糙，但顺从于哈利的检查，像抚摸猫的毛发一样被舒适地安抚着。</p>
<p>　　哈利很久之后才意识到他已经不仅仅是看了，而是开始抚摸。 他变得僵硬起来，拉开他们的距离，但被刚才把玩的那只手又拉了回去。伏地魔压住他，让他继续靠在自己的大腿上，手指纠缠着哈利的头发。 哈利与扶手椅的靠垫对视着，呜咽起来。</p>
<p>　　一阵笑声过后，那只手又出现在他面前。哈利没有继续他之前的爱抚，而是握着它，享受着这种接触。伏地魔如同忍受了哈利做过的许多其他事情那般，忍受着哈利的行为，哈利的拇指在他的手背上懒散地画着圆圈就是证明。</p>
<p>　　过了一会儿，伏地魔问道: “满意了吗? ”</p>
<p>　　哈利懒洋洋地注意到，伏地魔甚至懒得把视线从书上挪开。“我想我要打个盹，一起来吗? ”</p>
<p>　　这一次是在更大的躺椅上，当哈利把他的黑魔王拉到身上时，他们的十指交叉着。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢作者写出这么甜的小短篇～</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>